


☠️ Tainted Love 🖤

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: #Drama, #SarahPaulson, #ahs, #americanhorrorstoryapocalypse, #lovefanfic, #missvenable, #sarahpaulsonlovestory, #wilheminavenable, #wilheminavenablelovestory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: The apocalypse happened and everything Jade knows is gone. She is scared, confused and lonely.. what happens when she arrives at outpost three and meets the woman in charge... Wilhelmina Venable.. when their friendship slowly evolves into something more they must keep it a secret especially from The Cooperative. Will Jade’s and Venable’s secret love be able to withstand all the trails and the test of time or will they have to let each other go?





	1. Chapter 1

*JADE’S POV*

‘I was sitting in the living room playing with my cat Oliver, all the sudden my phone, my dad’s phone, my brother’s phone and my aunt’s phone started going off at the same time, it was making some alarm noise. I picked up my phone a notification shows up on my screen, it had a black triangle with an explanation point in the middle of it’

⚠️ URGENT ALERTS now

URGENT ALERT

BALLISTIC MISSLE THREAT INBOUND TO SALT LAKE CITY UTAH.

SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

Slide for more 

 

“What the fuck?” ‘My dad said’

‘I looked up in confusion wondering if this was actually real or not.’

‘That’s when my aunt decided to speak up.’

“No it’s bullshit. It’s a hoax..”

‘The tv showed emergency news’

News Reporter: Widespread panic has been reported in major cities around the country. We can now confirm that a ballistic missle alert was texted to the public around 3 pm standard pacific time. The pentagon has not yet released a statement and there has been no word from the White House. WBN Can now confirm Hong Kong, London, numerous sites in the balletic and Moscow have all been hit and destroyed. By nuclear missiles. This is it ladies and gentlemen. I can’t believe we actually did it. We just have been notified to evacuate. I’m not gonna make it home. So if my children are watching this. Daddy loves you very much.

‘Then the tv went off.’

‘We all sat there in silence, shocked.. couldn’t believe what we was hearing.’

‘Loud alarms started going off it sounds like something you would hear in the movie Silent Hill.’

‘All the sudden an army looking van pulled up in our driveway.’

“What is that?” ‘My aunt asked’

‘Whoever it was started banging on our door really hard and loud’

*BOOM BOOM BOOM.. BOOM BOOM BOOM*

‘My dad went to open the door, a man and a woman both dressed in a suit and tie stepped inside.’

“Jade Barnes you need to come with us now.” ‘The man said’

“Who are you?” ‘My aunt asked while putting one arm around me trying to protect me. That’s when the woman spoke up.’

“Your niece has been selected by The Cooperative. We have a location prepared for her where she will be safe.”

‘My dad asked’

“What do you mean safe?” 

‘The man spoke up and said’

“Your daughter’s genetic makeup makes her a prime candidate.”

“A prime candidate to do what?” ‘My aunt asked’

‘Then man gave a blank stare with a one worded straight forward answer’

“Survive.”

How do you know what my genetic makeup is?

‘The woman spoke up and said’

“You submitted your DNA to an ancestry website.”

‘The man then walks over and stands directly in front of my dad.’

“You have to believe me sir, we are the only chance your daughter has to live through this.”

What about my family?

‘The woman looks at me and coldly says’

“We’re only here for you.”

Well then I’m not going.

‘The woman spoke up harshly’

“We cannot accept that!”

‘Then these two men who were dressed like they were apart of the swat team steps into my house.’

‘They grab me and rip me away from my aunt her screaming no and my dad holding her, watching with heartbroken eyes as they take me away, me fighting to get out of their string grasp.’

DAD!! DAD!! DO SOMETHING! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!!

“Say goodbye to your brother and your aunt.”

‘He pushes my brother towards me to hug me.’

“No no if you can take Jade take her brother too!” ‘My aunt said’

“They’re not identical.” ‘The woman said’

“Come on” ‘said the woman’

‘My dad pulls my brother away from me. My aunt and my brother screaming now as my dad held them back and those strange people drug me out of my house.’

‘They throw me in the back of the army looking van and drive off as fast as they could. As I looked back I seen a huge explosion.. something you would see when an atomic bomb goes off.. a huge cloud of orange reddish smoke... tears started to fall down my cheeks.. everything I know is gone...’

‘After two weeks of traveling there was nothing but an empty road, smoke, fog and toxic gas filling the air.. dead trees everywhere.. no sign of life whatsoever.. making it look like a scene off of Silent Hill.’

“We are taking you to an outpost habitation.” ‘The man said.’

‘The woman spoke up’

“It’s one of ten around the world each constructed into a minimum fallout zone.”

Are there other people there?

“Others like you and those who could afford to purchase a ticket.”

Rich people of course...

“The money they paid helped finance this operation.”

‘After two long weeks of traveling in the back of that van we finally came to a stop. The man threw me a bright yellow biohazard suit.’

“Put this on”

‘I put it on and jumped out of the back of the van.. the heavy smoke filling the air.. the van drives off... I turn around to find myself in front of a huge wooden gate. The gate opens and I keep walking.. as I’m walking I notice these people dressed in these black scary suits.. they are also biohazard suits but for some reason theirs look different than mine.’

‘One of them motioned me to follow them so I did. I’m guessing they are a worker at this place.’

‘As I was following this person I noticed a male and a female except they weren’t wearing suits and they were on their knees begging for their life.. two of the workers dressed like the one that was guiding me standing behind them pouring a gun to the back of their head.. and one of the workers standing in front of them.’

“Please.. please it wasn’t her fault..”

‘The girl was crying and begging’

“Please we won’t do it again... we promise”

‘Then the two workers shot them both.’

‘I jumped.. tears started to fill my eyes.. what the hell is this place’ 

‘I watched as their bodies went limp and hit the ground.. I was shaking trying to keep myself from crying out loud’

‘As we went inside the underground fallout shelter we stepped in a room that cleaned it our suits we then pulled our suits off and I was guided to a room.. where there was other people.. we all sat in silence waiting.’

‘We heard footsteps and a cane harshly hitting the floor I looked up to find the most beautiful woman I seen out of all my years of living. She has on a long sleeve black dress coat that cake all the way to the floor.. a white frilly dress shirt that came up to her neck underneath the jacket.. dangling earrings.. red lipstick.. light purple eyeshadow.. her reddish brownish hair slicked back and up.. a golden buckle to hold the jack together.. one hand was on a cane.. and one was holding a candle..’

“I’m Wilhelmina Venable.. Welcome to outpost three.” ‘She said with a stern voice and a blank stare.’

‘She looked at me and her big beautiful brown eyes softened.’

 

*VENABLE’S POV*

‘As I walked in to see our new chosen ones I couldn’t help but to feel annoyed. Why do we need these people? Why are they so special? Couldn’t we just let them die off with the rest of the world? I think me, Ms. Mead and the rest of The Cooperative is all we need to make a new world.’

‘As I approached the room everything was silent and still.’

I’m Wilhelmina Venable. Welcome to outpost three.

‘I then looked over and seen the cutest girl I have ever seen in my life. She had orange hair down to her shoulders, soft pink lips, a black shirt with sunflowers over it and a pair of jeans... her beautiful soft brown eyes filled with sadness and fear.. I just realized how long I’ve been staring at this girl.. because she was staring back.. my eyes started to soften and my pulse started to speed up.. what is this I’m feeling?? Do I have a crush on her?? I could get lost in her eyes for entirety.. it’s like looking into another galaxy.. I gulped.. the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.. she started smiling... oh my god how fucking cute this girl is.’

‘Ms. Mead came up and gave me a confused look.’

“Why do you keep staring at Jade?”

Her name is Jade??! ‘I must’ve said that a little too loud because Jade giggled.. I looked up at her and said under my breath what a beautiful name. She blushed and looked down at her feet.’


	2. Chapter 2

*Jade’s POV*

‘I was tossing and turning in bed, having really sad dreams. I was dreaming about the day The Cooperative took me away from my family and brought me to this god awful place. It just keeps replaying in my mind, like a damn broken movie. I rose up covered in cold sweat, tears streaming down my face, shaking, trying to catch my breath, trying to calm down. I got up, grabbed my iPod and grabbed a cigarette. I was walking around the halls of the fallout shelter smoking a cigarette and listening to tainted love by Hannah Peel.’

‘Suddenly I felt a harsh hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart skip a beat, I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. There stood Ms. Mead, I felt like my heart was going to be out of my chest, I couldn’t catch my breath. I slowly reached my hand up to pull out my earbuds and I was shaking the whole time. Ms. Mead is very intimidating. She’s short, with short black hair that stays in a stiff bun on top of her head, not a hair out of place, black lipstick, dressed in all black clothes, black combat boots, harsh blue eyes so cold they could kill. She always wore a stern look on her face, I don’t believe I have ever seen this woman smile. I’m guessing she is Miss Venable’s assistant because she follows Venable around like a lost puppy. I felt the jealousy start to burn inside me. I don’t even know why, I only meet Venable today. So why would I care if her and Mead was a thing.’

Ye- ye- yes? Ms. Mead?

“Why aren’t you in bed Jade?”

‘She asked sternly.’

I couldn’t sleep, I was hav-

‘She cut me off, not even letting me finish.’

“You’re not suppose to leave your room at night!”

I’m sorry I

“What’s this?”

‘She snatched the cigarette out of my hands.’

“You’re not suppose to smoke in here! That makes two rules that you broke in one night.”

‘What the fuck is this woman’s problem?! This is my first night here, you can’t expect me to know all of the rules.’

“You need to have more respect for me. You should be grateful I allowed you to come here.”

‘She’s not even in charge what the fuck?!’

‘She stepped closer to me, her faces inches away from mine, looking me dead in the eyes.’

“If you don’t straighten up I will take care of you myself.”

‘I felt the blood drain from my face.’

“Do we understand each other?”

Yes 

‘I said on the brink of tears’

‘We both heard a cane harshly tap the floor.’

“What’s going on out here?”

‘Venable asked’

“I caught Jade breaking two rules tonight. She was roaming the halls and smoking a cigarette.”

‘After Mead said that I hung my head in shame because I couldn’t bring myself to look at Venable.’

“I can handle it from here Ms. Mead”

“Yes ma’am”

‘With that being said Mead walked off.’

“Jade, come with me please.”

‘I followed Venable into a bedroom and it wasn’t just any bedroom, it was hers. There was two chairs in front of the fireplace, a little round table between the chairs. On the table set a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it. Two champagne glasses sat nearly across from each other. There was a queen sized bed at the far right end of the room and on the far left end was a mirror. Venable shut and looked the door behind her. Great I’ve really done it now. I felt the nerves start to build back up, I was looking at the floor, tears swelling back up in my eyes. I could feel myself on the brink of having a panic attack.’

I- I- am so sorr-y Miss Venable 

‘I said choking trying to hold back my sobs’

“Shh, Jade it’s okay.”

‘Her voice was soft and soothing. Wait she wasn’t mad?’

“It’s your first night here, I don’t expect you to know all the rules. Plus nobody is perfect, not even me. We make mistakes it happens.”

What about Ms. Mead?

“Mead can be a little rough around the edges.”

I just feel like she has it out for me

“Even if she did I would protect you. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

‘She reaches up and gently wipes the tears away from my face, she softly ran one of her hands through my hair. I felt all my anxiety disappear. I started to feel okay, warm, like I was safe. Now that I know Venable isn’t upset with me I took this moment to finally look up at her. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. She wasn’t in her normal dressy clothes. She was wearing a pair of red sweat pants that said free city on them and below that was a blue paw print. She had on a light blue jacket and nothing under it. The jacked was zipped down far enough to show off her collarbones. She has freckles on her chest. Her hair was still in the same neat, up, slicked back style like it usually is. God this woman is so stunning.’

Why me? If you don’t mind me asking.

‘Her chocolate brown eyes went so soft they looked like they could melt. She takes one of my hands in hers and takes the other hand and gently stokes it up and down my arm. I couldn’t help but to shiver. She smirked.’

“You’re different from everyone else. I can’t help but to feel myself being drawn to you. I just want to protect you, make you smile and be close to you. I never felt like this about anyone. You’re the first person I’ve ever cared about in this way. I don’t even feel this way about Mead.’

‘It felt like my heart was going to swell up and explode from happiness.’

Thank you Miss Venable.

“Please sweetie, call me Wilhelmina.”

‘I felt shocked and honored at the same time. She doesn’t even let Ms. Mead call her Wilhelmina.’

‘I licked my dry lips and smiled.’

Wilhelmina. ‘I said gently’

‘Her eyes started to glisten. She slowly started to lean in. Her face getting closer and closer to mine. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I seen that her lips were only a couple inches away from mine. She gently pressed her soft lips against my chapped rough ones. All the sudden all my problems melted away, I wasn’t sad, I wasn’t worried and I wasn’t even upset about the Mead thing anymore. I felt the rest of the universe slowly fall out. It was only me and Wilhelmina. My heart rate sped up, an electric jolt went through my body. I also felt like I was pudding. She hands gently cupped my face and my hands went on her waist. She slowly pulled away, I wish she didn’t I was wanting more. She rested her forehead against mine. Both of us was breathing pretty heavily.’

“Wow”

‘She said smiling. God this woman has such a beautiful damn smile it could make anyone melt.’

Wow indeed.

‘She gently grabbed both of my hands and stepped away, looking me in the eyes.’

“I think you should sleep in here for now on. I can’t take the chances of something happening to you and if something does happen-“

‘She paused, wiping the tears from her eyes.’

“That would be the end of me. I need to know that you’re safe and I can’t let you take any chances of sleeping out there with Mead running the halls. I don’t trust her when it comes to you. I need to be able to protect you.”

‘All I could do was smile and nod. This beautiful woman, actually cares about me.’

“You ready for bed sweetie?”

Yeah.

‘I went and crawled beside her in the soft queen sized mattress, sinking into it. I felt Venable press her soft, warm body against me.’

*Venable’s POV*

‘While I was laying there with Jade I felt her turn over and face me.’

You need to get some sleep baby.

“Kiss” 

‘She whined’

‘I gently cup her cheek, pressing my lips softly against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. The butterflies in my stomach was going crazy, my whole body felt like it was tingling. She wanted more I could tell because as I started to pull away Jade put her hand on the back of my neck and threw one of her legs over me, she gently tugged my bottom lip with her teeth. Oh god I was trying not to moan. I pulled away, both of us breathless.’

Look honey I want to, bad, but this is my first time and your my first love and I know it’s the same for you. I just want to take things slow and treat you right. I want it to be something special and I would like to be married to you or at least engaged to you first.

‘The hugest smile spread across her face and she snuggled up to me.’

“Okay baby”

‘She said sleepily’

‘I ran a hand soothingly up and down her back. She vastly fell asleep. I couldn’t help but to smile. This beautiful, sweet girl is laying her cuddling up to me. I think- I think I’m starting to fall in love with her.’


End file.
